Homecoming
by Melissa Black13
Summary: Part 5 of the Romy Chronicles. Yes I'm back! Rogue returns to the mansion and receives and much warmer welcome than she thought she would get. Takes place after Cajun Spice.


Please see Author's Note at the bottom!

**Disclaimer:** The characters and plotlines of X-Men Evolution unfortunately don't belong to moi. Also, this idea of chronicling certain events in a characters' life doesn't belong to me either. Full credit goes to Deandra who writes awesome Lord of the Rings stories. I got this idea from her and I suggest you go read her stuff.

**Summary: **After the events of Cajun Spice, Rogue comes home to a warmer welcome than she thought she would receive.

The Romy Chronicles

Part 5: Homecoming

The grandfather clock in the hallway was just chiming 12 o'clock when Rogue finally managed to trudge up to her room. Kurt walked silently by her side and Rogue admitted to herself that she was grateful for his presence. Just that morning she had been sure that Kurt would never speak to her again but now he stood comfortingly next to her as they came to a stop in front of her room. No matter how long and confusing the day had been, Rogue was just glad that it had had this outcome.

"Thanks for comin' after meh today, Kurt," Rogue said after a moment.

"Vhat are brother for?" Kurt asked playfully.

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Nahght, Kurt."

"Good night, mein schwester," he said. He gave her a grin and started off in the direction of this own room.

Rogue sighed and opened the door to her room. Light from the hallway spilled in and highlighted the figure on her bed. It was Kitty. More than a little surprised, Rogue approached the slumbering form of her former roommate. The younger girl was still in her day clothes leading Rogue to believe that she had been there for quite a while. Feeling touched that Kitty had felt the need to try and wait up for her, Rogue almost didn't have the heart to wake her. Exhaustion and her need to sleep in her own bed however, drew her to turn the lamp on her nightstand on. She bent down towards Kitty and shook her shoulder a bit.

"Kitty. Kitty, wake up."

"Mmhmm," the petite brunette mumbled a bit. She shifted around before gradually opening her eyes slightly. Still in dream land though, she looked up at Rogue's face sleepily. "Rogue?" she asked confusedly. Suddenly, realization dawned on her and she opened her eyes wide and sat up quickly. "Rogue, you're back!"

Rogue reluctantly allowed her friend to enfold her in a hug. She could feel the heat of Kitty's uncovered skin uncomfortably close to hers and stiffened. If Kitty noticed this though, she wisely didn't comment, choosing instead to pull back from her. Rogue perceived a look of vast relief on Kitty's face though and regretted not calling the Institute to let them know she was okay. Not that she'd really had any chances.

"I was so worried Rogue!" Kitty exclaimed in a whisper. "I, like, didn't see you at all at school today and then I came home and they told me you were, like, kidnapped! And by one of Magneto's Acolytes none the less. Are you okay? He didn't, like, hurt you, did he?" she asked her, and again Rogue was touched by her obvious concern. She had started the day off feeling as if no one would notice or miss her if she was gone, but here was another example that she was wrong.

"No, don't worry, Ah'm fahne," Rogue assured her. Which made it somewhat of a lie, Rogue thought. Gambit had hurt her, just not physically, like Kitty was thinking. Suddenly, Rogue felt extremely tired and slumped down onto the bed with Kitty, who scooted over to make room. Rogue gratefully slid up the bed to rest against the headboard.

Kitty eyed her curiously. "So…what, like, exactly happened?" she asked, and Rogue was sure that she'd probably been wondering this all night. Everyone in the Institute most likely had.

Rogue hesitated for a second before launching into the story. Rather then telling Kitty everything that had happened she gave her a brief account of it. The train ride, the fight in the jazz club, the escape from the Ripper's headquarters, stuff like that. Kitty was surprisingly a great listener and didn't interrupt her once, which Rogue was thankful for.

"Wow, like how mad are you at Gambit?" Kitty asked after she had finished.

Rogue contemplated it for a moment. "Ah don't know," she said truthfully. "Ah'm not really mad. Ah mean, Ah know he used meh, but Ah know that by the end of the nahght he was almost ashamed of himself for doin' it. Lahke, Ah could feel it in his thoughts when Ah absorbed him. He tried tah apologize tah meh before he left but Ah wouldn't let him."

Rogue could feel the outline of the card Gambit had given her. It lay in her left pocket and it was something that hadn't been included in her retelling of the events to Kitty. If she was honest with herself, Rogue knew she didn't want to share this gesture with anyone else. Somehow, Gambit giving her his lucky card was something special. But it probably didn't mean anything. Gambit probably had a stack of Queen of Hearts, Rogue rationalized. This one didn't mean a thing. She was startled out of her musings by Kitty who was studying her face carefully.

"So, do you, like, like Gambit now?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

Rogue's eyebrows shot straight up at this question, not even thinking about how she was just pondering the same thing two seconds ago. "What?! Do Ah lahke Gambit?" Rogue echoed. "No, Ah don't lahke Gambit! He's an arrogant little swamp rat and a no good lyin' thief!" Rogue huffed. Kitty gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. Rogue deflated a bit. "Ah'm serious Kitty. Ah don't lahke him. It's just…" Rogue hesitated a moment. Gambit had treated Rogue like a real person. He wasn't afraid of her, of her skin. He had even flirted with her. A light blush settled on her pale cheeks at the thought. _Ah know Ah could just blow it off and say that he was just tryin' tah get meh tah help him, but Ah saw his thoughts. He wasn't fakin' it,_ Rogue thought but dared not say out loud. "Gambit's just different than anyone Ah've ever met before," she finished lamely, avoiding Kitty's gaze.

"Different how?" Kitty pressed, but Rogue had had enough questions for the night. She pretended to stifle a yawn and luckily Kitty noticed. "Oh my gosh, Rogue, I'm so sorry. You must be, like, so tired," she said, getting off the bed. "I'll just, like, let myself out."

"Hey, Kitty?" Kitty stopped and looked back at her inquiringly. "Thanks for waitin' up for meh."

Kitty smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Rogue."

"Ah'm glad Ah'm back too," Rogue told her, returning her smile with a slightly smaller one that wasn't any less heartfelt.

Kitty left the room and closed the door shut behind her, leaving Rogue alone with her thoughts. She stretched out on her bed and went over mentally everything that happened that day. It was puzzling to say the least. She couldn't help but like Gambit with his smooth talking and somewhat cute over confidence. Sure both traits were plenty annoying but Rogue couldn't deny that they were slightly endearing. Plus, she and Gambit were so alike it was scary. They had both had the same hardships with their mutations and similar family problems. Rogue hadn't been lying when she told Kitty she'd never met anyone like Gambit.

Rogue suddenly groaned at her own thoughts and flipped over to lie on her stomach, face down in her pillow. She couldn't have a crush on Gambit. It was unthinkable. He was an Acolyte, a thief, and a perverted, arrogant little Cajun. Plus she'd probably never see him again. It was as simple as that.

_And it's high tahme Ah accept that and go to sleep_, Rogue thought. And with what little energy she had left, Rogue climbed beneath the covers of her bed and reached over to turn off her light, not even bothering to change into her sleepwear. She knew she was in for a night filled with red-eyed Cajuns and exploding Queens of Heart.

* * *

A/N: How long has it been now? More than half a year since I've updated anything? I'd really like to apologize for my long and unannounced hiatus of this story. I had a lot of stuff going on at home and at school as it's my senior year, but mostly I've just been really lazy and didn't really have inspiration for this story. I'm back though! This particular part took forever to write! I've done about 3 versions of this story and I'm finally satisfied with it. I hope some of my old reviewers are still around and hopefully some new readers. Please review guys! I promise I won't abandon my chronicles again anytime soon. I've had the next part written for a long long time I just have to tweak it a bit. So again, please review!! Thanks!

Melissa


End file.
